The Twin Switch
by thecabin6slytherin
Summary: A Weasley twin vanishes from Grimmauld Place. A Stoll disappears from Camp. They are each left with another twin from another world. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Good Night, Bro

**Hello! This is my first non-oneshot fanfic. Be nice and send me reviews! I really need to know how I'm doing. Even if you all tell me I suck at fanfics. This should be a medium length story. (20+ chapters?)**

 **The Weasley part was so much shorter than the Stoll part that I almost feel ashamed. It's just a lot more fun to write people getting up to no good then quiet eavesdropping scenes. I like the image of Annabeth with a... Well just read it.**

 **The Awesomest Person to Ever Walk the Earth (don't listen to the ego)**

 **Writer, fighter, dragon rider signing off.**

Fred and George reeled in their Extendable Ears and grinned at each other silently. It would definitely be worth eavesdropping again the next night.

They had just overheard Lupin telling Mundungus Fletcher to show up the next day for dinner and the Order meeting, so that would be a good time to gather information, as they called it. Now wasn't a good time to be out of bed, though, as it was after four in the morning and they couldn't risk their mum finding them. They crept up the stairs without making a sound. The two slid into bed.

"Night, Fred," George whispered into his pillow. He fell asleep before hearing his brother's reply.

* * *

Connor and Travis were running from the entire Athena cabin. Lou Ellen from Hecate cabin had helped the pranksters construct a spell to turn the cabin's pillows into large tarantulas at precisely one fifteen a.m. It had not gone over well.

"Quick! We can corner them in the weapons shed!" Annabeth yelled. Malcolm and a new camper named Libby chased Travis into the shed and slammed the door, throwing their bodies against it. Connor quickly climbed to the roof.

"Connor," Annabeth ordered, "you have two choices. Either stay on that roof all night without your brother or get in the shed with him."

"Well, there's really no choice," Connor said, still managing to sound like he was in control of the situation. "Of course I'm going with Travis. We're inseparable!" He clambered down and into the shed.

Malcolm immediately padlocked the door. They heard him call, "We'll come get you two pranksters out of there in the morning! Maybe..." The sound of footsteps and laughter moved away from them and they were left alone in the dark.

'Y'know, Trav, I think that's the easiest we've ever been caught."

"After every prank we pulled yesterday, I'm surprised we stayed awake long enough to see the results of this one." Travis paused and shifted. "You know what, Connor? It's scientifically impossible to get a comfortable night's sleep on a pile of helmets."

"Shut up and let me get some beauty sleep, bro."

"Will do," Travis yawned. "You need all the beauty sleep you can get."

Connor didn't bother with a reply, instead pulling over a bag of padded gauntlets for a pillow. After thirty minutes' hard work, he succeeded in closing his eyes.


	2. Meet the Wizards (some of them anyway)

**Hello demigods and wizards! I have ten... yes, ten... reviews! Thanks to y'all reviewers, and I have given you anxious people more. And yes, you have been given a longer chapter. Not much excitement yet, but this is important. Bear with me here. I'm still getting used to the idea that people are actually reading my stories. Being the ambitious Slytherin that I am, I have set myself a goal of 1400 words for the next chapter. I will try to make it...**

 **Watch out for grindylows, thecabin6slytherin**

 **Update: I have fixed my text glitches. Thank you to gabziemoritz27, ThatOneJay, Sakura Lisel, Talia-Elizabeth and kingdomheartsz3 for pointing them out. I feel like I failed you... 'sniffs' I will be more careful next time.**

Travis woke up in a four poster bed. He relaxed for a second until he realized that he'd fallen asleep in a shed. _oh gosh..._ He sat bolt upright and looked over at the other bed in the green-papered room. Another figure was completely buried under its covers. "Good," Travis muttered. Wherever he was, at least his brother was with him. Travis rolled out of bed, yelping as the aches that come from sleeping on weapons hit him. He shook the other boy, hissing "Connor, wake up! We've got to fig-"

The other boy stuck his bright red head out of the covers. "Who the bloody hell are you? And why are you waking me up at five in the ?"

Travis was unconscious before he hit the bed.

He woke up with a wooden stick pointed at his nose. He was tied to a chair and uncomfortably close to an creepy man. His face was covered in scars and he looked like he was about to poke Travis's eye out with the stick. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" creepy man demanded in a raspy voice.

"Um... would you mind moving that stick away from my face?" Travis said. "I'm going cross-eyed trying to look at it."

"I don't think so. First, answer." creepy man growled.

"I... I'm Travis Stoll," Travis said nervously. "Why the Hades is your eye looking into the back of your head? No offense, man, but that's creepy."

"I'll tell you if you answer!" creepy eye man snapped.

"I honestly have no idea how I got here. I was just asleep in the weapons shed... it's a long story... when I woke up here. I thought that red haired boy was Connor so I tried to wake him up. But he wasn't."

"I wanted to know why you were here!"

Travis felt his sense of mischief returning. "Touchy, touchy. I really don't know that either, creepy man."

"Well, until you can explain why you're here, you will stay in that chair!"

"Mad-eye, surely if you've taken his weapons there can't be any harm in letting him out of the chair!" a woman said kindly from behind Travis. "Come into the kitchen, dear, and have something to eat."

Mad-eye cut Travis's bonds, muttering under his breath about "breach of security" and "constant vigilance", and Travis walked into the kitchen. He gratefully accepted a bowl of soup and a sandwich and sat down at the table.

"I'm Molly Weasley," the red-haired woman said. "This is Nymphador-"

"Stop," a pink haired girl interrupted. "It's Tonks. Don't call me Nymphadora."

"Who prefers to be called Tonks," Mrs. Weasley finished.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," the pink-haired girl added.

"Wow," Travis said, "cool. What's that?"

Tonks grinned, scrunched her face up and turned her hair gold.

"Oh... that is awesome. Think of the possibilities! Pranking, spying..." Travis drifted off thoughtfully.

"Pranking? You sound like I used to," someone laughed. "A regular Marauder."

"This is Sirius Black," Mrs. Weasley introduced. "Don't be alarmed, he's innocent."

"Um... I don't even know what you did or didn't do, Mr. Black," Travis began, "but it's nice to meet you."

"I was falsely accused of killing thirteen people," Mr. Black said, " but I was framed. It's a long story. And please call me Sirius."

"Sure," Travis said. "Sorry I didn't know what you didn't do."

"I'm sorry you're stuck in this hellhole of a house," Sirius said.

"You live here?"

"Believe me, I wish I didn't," Sirius muttered. "Sorry, if I don't get that grindylow out of the upstairs bath it'll stay forever." He walked out of the room.

"Just wondering, who's the Connor you mentioned when Mad-eye was interrogating you?" Tonks asked curiously, putting down her bowl of soup.

"He's my brother," Travis said. "He's probably back home worrying about me. He worries too much."

"Older or younger?" Mrs. Weasley asked absently, washing the dishes magically.

"I'm older. Connor will probably kill me for saying that, though."

"This must be hard for you," she said sympathetically.

She was closer than Travis would admit out loud. It was hard suddenly getting someone you'd spent your whole life with ripped away. He wasn't entirely sure where Connor was, either. Maybe another magical house - by now he was pretty sure he was in a magical world - or maybe he was back at Camp. Wherever he was, Travis hoped he was staying quiet about their world. He wasn't sure what the magical people would do if they knew Camp Half-Blood existed, not to mention Camp Jupiter. He'd just have to sit tight and hope for the best.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tonks said suddenly. "The wall can't be that interesting."

"Are there any other people living here?" Travis said quickly. He didn't want her to know what he'd really been thinking.

Tonks started listing people. "Lupin, Arthur Weasley, oh - these are the Weasley children - Ginny, Ron, Fred, George isn't here right now, Bill and Charlie when they can get off work, and Harry Potter. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher come for dinner sometimes. And Dumbledore, of course."

"Why of course?"

"He's only one of the greatest wizards who ever lived, silly!" Tonks said playfully.

Travis felt a spark of hope inside him. Maybe Dumbledore could fix this whole mess. But first Travis would have to contact him.

"What does everybody do here?"

Tonks looked at him seriously. "We resist Voldemort in any way we can. Right now, though, we're tied up finding George Weasley. Molly's doing better than I expected."

 _Crap..._ Travis thought. _A wizard disappeared too? This looks way too much like this George guy and I have been switched. Or exchanged. This had better not be what I think it is... and if it is, George may have woken up in the Hermes cabin._


End file.
